A Proposal
by Jack'N'SallyGal
Summary: "Marry me, Potter," she said just loud enough for him to hear. She searched his expression, eyes wide behind his glasses. Feat. Blackinnon. Rated for themes.


Disclaimer: The series and characters do not belong to me!

* * *

_October 1979_

_Order headquarters_

Despite her best efforts, Lily knew that she had exactly three hours and twenty seven minutes until she had to be awake. She rolled onto her side, dragging a lumpy pillow with her as she hugged it to her chest.

She had claimed the last bedroom in headquarters twenty minutes earlier. It was a small room, only enough room for a bed and dresser that had seen better days. It smelled a bit old and the wood floors were scuffed beyond magical repair.

Her meeting with Moody and several others had run over and she was too tired to put the effort into getting back to her flat. She was on first patrol with Frank Longbottom in the morning, which gave her more incentive to rest at headquarters. She could easily wash up and grab a bite to eat without worrying about having to drag herself in to meet Frank.

Lily was close to dozing. Her eyes were heavy. She could faintly hear the sound of voices from the other room. It was comforting to hear the others, to know that someone else was watching over things while she rested. She knew if she had returned to her flat, she wouldn't have been able to sleep without the gentle hum of noise as the others finished their plans and prepared for bed.

As it was, she might even have fallen asleep if the bedroom door hadn't flown open, crashing into the wall with a bang that had Lily bolting up in bed, wand drawn.

Sirius and Marlene McKinnon practically fell into the room, tangled up in each other and laughing. Relieved, Lily fell back against the bed, closing her eyes as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Dear, sweet Evans…"

Lily already knew where his speech was going before she sat up to glare at the groveling man. Sirius was on duty for the night. He was supposed to remain at headquarters, mindful of any messages they received or alerts that went out. If he wanted to shag Marlene, he'd have to find a room in the house or they were out of luck.

"Sleeping."

She pointed at the rumpled covers and her pillow as Sirius untangled himself from Marlene and approached her with a desperate gleam in his eye.

"Lily, if you've ever liked me at all-"

"I've never liked you. Not even a little bit," Lily lied as Marlene grimaced apologetically from the doorway.

"You'll let me and Mar have the room. It's the last room, Evans and if you don't let us use it, I'll have to throw her down and shag the daylights out of her on the sofa."

When she appeared unmoved by his plea, Sirius gripped her hand in his tightly.

"In front of Merlin and everyone-"

"Sirius, leave her alone. She needs the rest," Marlene admonished.

Sirius cheered inwardly as Lily packed up a blanket and pillow, sticking her wand in the waistband of her trousers. He lifted the redhead off her feet and planted a noisy kiss on her cheek before ushering her to the door.

"Bless you, Lily."

Lily waved him away, hardly out of the room before Sirius kicked the door closed and giggles erupted before a sturdy silencing charm was cast.

Lily padded out into the hall, the blanket trailing after her. She settled in on the couch in front of the fire, enjoying the way it instantly heated her chilled body. She sat there for some time, staring into the flames and twirling her wand between her fingers absentmindedly.

Lily felt a change when James entered the room. He was quiet. She didn't even hear his footfalls over the crackling fire and howling wind. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, only relaxing when she saw the flash of untidy hair.

"What are you doing up? Aren't you still on morning's with Frank?"

"I didn't get here in time to catch a bedroom," she replied rather than explain about Sirius and Marlene shagging one another rotten.

James dropped beside her on the couch, draping his arm over the back so Lily could lean into his side. She rested against him, her head falling on his shoulder as she scooted into the warmth of his side. One of his fingers began to play with the ends of her hair and Lily felt her eyes begin to drift shut.

"Let's get tucked in, yeah?"

James kicked off his trainers and stretched his long legs out so Lily could settle between them. He guided her head to his chest where he soothed flyaway tendrils of red hair. With the blanket pulled over them, and his heartbeat thumping gently beneath her ear, Lily closed her eyes.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't sleep. She was drowsy, safe, and content but something was niggling at her mind. James began rubbing her back, knowing that it helped her fall asleep. His hands worked gently, alternating between rubbing away the tension and tracing nonsensical patters.

Lily smiled, knowing he couldn't see, and grabbed a fistful of his flannel shirt.

"Marry me, Potter," she said just loud enough for him to hear, not even so much as glancing up at him.

His hands stilled. Lily felt him stiffen and then lifted herself up, worried when he seemed to stop breathing altogether. She searched his expression, his eyes wide, stunned behind his glasses. Lily winced and began maneuvering in order to extract herself from his arms and legs.

_Getawaygetawaygetaway_, her mind chastised her. _What kind of stupid moron just blurts it like that?_

She swung one leg over the side of the couch, determined to find a nice, cramped broom closet to sleep in while her embarrassment cooled off. She would have to leave the pillow. It was wedged behind James and she'd rather kiss a dementor than ask for it back right now.

Two sturdy arms caught her around the middle before she could make her escape. Slowly, James brought her close, guiding her on top of his body the way she had been before. They were nose to nose and Lily searched his eyes for some sign of what the blasted man was thinking.

Finally, when she nearly screamed from the agony of waiting for him to say something, one corner of his mouth hitched upward. Then the other. His smile grew as wide as she'd ever seen it before he brought her closer still, saying only:

"Yes."


End file.
